Eliza Black
by fiction-rules-reality
Summary: I was bored one day and my internet wasn't working so I created this. I may or may not make a full story for this if I think it's good enough.  Eliza Black was wandering through the halls when she head two people talking, about her.  But who and why?


**This is the product of being bored one day, after reading Harry Potter fanfictions and my Internet stopped working. It doesn't follow the story but takes place in prisoner of Azkaban. Enjoy, I guess.**

**Don't own H.P. if I did Fred, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Colin, and many more wouldn't have died. **

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Eliza Black was bored her friends, the rest of the golden quartet were out Christmas shopping in Hogsmeade. She didn't go because she already had all the presents she needed from owl order. Suddenly she heard two voices she easily decided to listen in, especially when she heard her name.

"Moony, old friend can you please tell me about my daughter Eliza." said a voice she can't remember ever hearing, but sounded oddly familiar.

"Ok Sirius, she is in her third year and a very bright student, top of every class along with her friend Hermione Granger. All the teachers love her, including McGonagall and Snape-"

"Wait Snape works here two?"

"Yes he is the potion's Professor, and anyway Eliza is like a mini female version of you. She loves to prank people with the Weasley twins; is best friends with Harry, Ron Weasley, and that Hermione girl. Liz even looks a lot like you; same black hair, same grey eyes," came the voice of Professor Remus Lupin.

I stopped listening and looked into the DADA classroom, and my eyes went wide, standing there having a conversation as if they were old friends were Professor Lupin and Sirius Black. I was about to scream the Lupin was the one helping my dad into the school when I thought of a letter my mom wrote that I have had for as long as I remember, the only reason I kept was because it is the last thing I have of my mother who died when I was two; a year after dad was taking to Azkaban. In the letter, though, my mom had told me not listen to any of the rumors or stories about my dad because none of them were true. Acting upon those words I stepped into the classroom.

Lupin, having heard me with his werewolf senses, immediately turned towards me.

"How long have you been there Eliza," he asked.

"Since dad asked about me till now" I said with a shrug.

"Moony how did you not know she was there?" Dad asked but all he got was a shrug from Lupin.

"I can answer that" she stated, the continued when they looked at her. "I have learned to hide from werewolf senses"

"So that's how you have managed to put pranks in my classroom" Remus stated with a smile. I just nodded in return earning a laugh from my dad.

"Yep, just like me"

"Dad, um can you tell me how you escaped Azkaban, and why are you at Hogwarts, and what kind of pranks you pulled at Hogwarts and-" I questioned all in one breath before Remus cut me off.

"Yes I'm sure he'll answer your question but you need to give him time to answer them and so you can breath."

Her dad sighed stated his tale on how Pettigrew betrayed Harry parents and how he went after him but Pettigrew blew up the street and faked his death. He also said how he survived by turning into his animagus form; I really awesome cool big black dog, and that's how he escaped to come here and kill Pettigrew or Ron's rat.

"Wait Pettigrew is hiding as Ron's rat? I can easily get him take you guys to Dumbledore. You can force him out of is animagus form and he can go to Azkaban and dad can be free."

Dad smiled and said thanks but then his face turned serious and a little confused. "So you actually believe the story?" he questioned.

"Yeah the only thing I have left of mom is her necklace you gave her and a letter she wrote before she died saying to always believe that your innocent."

"Where do you live now?" Dad questioned.

"A muggle orphanage" I answered shrugging my shoulders, and then I turned around and left. While I turned the corner towards the Gryffindor common rooms I swear I heard dad mutter "Just like me" once again.


End file.
